


Nancy Wheeler Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, explicit in case nsfw headcanons get added at some point, headcanons for nancy and for nancy and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	Nancy Wheeler Headcanons

  * Nancy Wheeler prefers pizza to any other form of fast food. A good pizza is an amazing thing and a rare thing in the Wheeler household. 
  * Nancy Wheeler practices her shooting regularly. After the first ‘incident’ with Will and the demogorgan she decided it was a skill that might come in handy. She goes out into the woods or field, sets up cans or bottles, or marks trees and she practices and practices until she can’t get any better. Until she has a solid way of protecting herself. She doesn’t ever want to rely on others to protect her. She refuses to be a damsel in distress.
  * Taking Nancy Wheeler on a date: She’s quiet, sweet, and nervous and it’s the type of nervous that warms you up inside but also makes you want to put her at ease, to make her smile in a comfortable way rather than an awkward way. And it’s reminding her that you’re there because you want to be and her reminding you that she knows that, but she just needs time to get used to the idea of dates, that it’s not you that makes her nervous. It’s sitting at the top of a hill and watching the moon and the stars and telling her which are which and making cheesy jokes and grinning at the way she rolls her eyes at you.




End file.
